


Marathons and Marriage

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He asked, she answered...they didn't have to take the plunge tomorrow.





	Marathons and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I may train for a marathon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I'm a jogger already; I have some stamina.”

“A marathon is a bit more than a jog.”

“Sure, but I think I can do it.”

“Really?”

“Stop saying that…you make it sound completely far-fetched.”

“Not completely, just unlikely.”

“Tell me why.”

“Because you probably work 80 hours a week and that narrows training time considerably. Not to mention you would have to change your eating habits and your exercise regiment completely. To top it all off you'd have to run about 26 miles.”

“Damn! Is a marathon really that long?”

“Yes. The training would be rigorous and it is not for the faint.”

“I don’t have a faint bone in my body.” Josh said.

“I know honey.” She kissed him.

“You're placating me.”

“No, I'm agreeing with you.”

“You say potato, blah blah blah.”

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“I'm certainly not saying you can't do it. I'm saying that you hardly have the time. You can barely remember to drop off and pick up your clothes at the cleaners.”

“Do I have any redeeming qualities?” Josh asked. She looked at him as he started to pout. He was simply adorable when he reverted to age 10.

“Don’t pout, you have plenty of them.” Hogan took a pause. “You want me to name them, don’t you?”

“Yes please.”

She lit a cigarette and smiled.

“You are funny, smart, sexy, ambitious, loyal, loving, you make great coffee, you're a wonderful father, and I love you.”

“That sounded pretty good.”

“I thought so. If you want to train for the marathon, you will do it. The one in Washington is a half-marathon; it’s a good place to start. Josh, you have never failed at anything you put your mind to.”

He smiled, putting his arms around her. She reached over to put out her cigarette and held him close.

“There are some other forms of exercise that I highly approve of.” He said.

“Mmm. Like what?”

She hardly whispered it and that turned Josh on. He was just about to answer her when a wail came from the nursery.

“Rock paper scissors?” Hogan asked.

“I’ll get him.”

He kissed her, getting out of bed. In the nursery, Josh picked his son up from the bassinet and Noah let out an angry wail.

“What's the matter kiddo? I know you aren’t hungry because I saw mommy feed you.”

He laid him on the changing table, cringing when he opened the diaper. How was it possible that something so small smelled so bad? Three months he’d been a father and diaper changing was still new to him. He did not want to get any of it on him. He managed to handle everything successfully and Josh held his son close, stroking his head.

“Do you feel better? I bet having that gunk on your butt wasn’t too fun. You think you can sleep now?”

Noah gurgled and Josh smiled. He just looked at his son, placing him back in the bassinet. The infant looked like him and it freaked him out a bit. He wondered what Noah would look like as a toddler, at 12, even at 20. Josh didn’t look at all like his late father.

“Is he alright?” Hogan came into the nursery and peeked at her son.

“Yeah, it was just a dirty diaper. He looks so much like me.”

“I know. Even when I decide to get rid of you, I will have your face with me for all time.”

“Ouch.”

Hogan smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek. She rubbed Noah’s stomach.

“C'mon, he needs to sleep so he can wake me at 4am.”

Josh nodded and they walked out of the room hand and hand. Back in the bedroom, Hogan jumped in his arms and he spun her around. They fell onto the bed, Hogan on top of him.

“You're a pretty strong guy.” She said, running her fingers through his hair. “That’s so sexy.”

“You weight about three ounces. I cannot believe you’ve had a child and you are still so thin.”

“It’s a gift.”

Hogan kissed him and Josh moaned into her mouth. He lifted the tee shirt over her head, caressing her breasts. She was breastfeeding and her breasts were curvy and sensitive. He wondered how long they would stay that way.

“God, your breasts are magnificent.” He murmured against her mouth.

“You're magnificent.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

“And modest too. That’s what is so great about you.”

Hogan climbed over him, moving to the top of the bed. Josh followed and the kisses continued. They were in no hurry…just enjoying being close. Sometimes it was not about the sex; they just wanted to be close.

“Hogan?”

“Hmm?”

“You're going to marry me right?”

She waved her ring finger.

“That’s the plan Stan.” She replied.

“Yeah, I know.”

“What's bugging you?”

“Nothing.” His hand traced across her bare stomach.

“So you stop making out to ask if I'm going to marry you, but nothing is wrong.”

“It’s been almost a year that’s all.” Josh said.

“Most of which, if you recall, I spent swollen with your seed.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Why?” she caressed his face. “Are you afraid I'm not going to marry you? You can tell me if that’s what you're worried about.”

“Engaged is the new married…everyone is doing it. I just want to make sure it is not the last step for us.”

“Its not.”

“But you haven’t even bought those magazines, the ones with all the wedding dresses and catering service advertisements in them. You don’t watch any of those annoying bridal shows and as far as I know you haven’t asked a single girlfriend to be in your wedding party.”

“Whoa, are you stalking me? It’s been a busy year Josh. We had the reelection, I was pregnant.”

“I know, but…”

“I'm just not ready.”

Hogan had never said it aloud before though she thought about it since the moment he proposed. She certainly did not intend to turn him down in front of all his friends on such an important night. It wasn’t as if she didn’t love Josh; she’d never loved anyone more. But she knew she was not ready. If they married now it would only fall apart and that would kill Hogan. That didn’t mean she never wanted to. He asked, she answered…they didn’t have to take the plunge tomorrow.

“I want to be your wife. I hope you believe that.”

“I do believe it.”

“I'm just not ready and I'm not sure when I will be. We have a baby now.”

“That’s why I thought…”

“Marriage and a baby is a whole lot Josh. I just keep thinking of my mother and father. She did all the things he told her, all the things she thought she was supposed to do. 12 years later, she was so desperate for an out that she walked out on her husband and children. I never want to be like her.”

Josh took her into his arms. She was trembling but not crying.

“You could never be like her.” He said. “You won't leave us.”

“You can't be sure.”

“Shh. I know how much you love me, and you love Noah more than that. Its OK, you're supposed to.”

“I love you so much Josh.”

“I know, and I will never pressure you. When you are ready just let me know. I will go out and rent a nice tux.”

Hogan laughed a bit, tilting her chin to kiss him.

“You do love me?”

Josh didn’t know if it was a question but he nodded, grinning.

“I love you more than Tina Turner on vinyl, more than The Situation Room, even more than Connecticut at Christmas.”

“You left out Anderson Cooper.” She said.

“Well, right now you two run neck and neck.”

There was more laughter and more kissing.

“I wonder what you'd really do if you had to choose between me and Anderson.”

“Think really hard.”

“You're insane, do you know that? I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.”

“They say my mystique is sexy.”

“Is that what they say?”

Josh didn’t want to talk anymore; he wanted to make love. He did not want to worry that the engagement ring was as far as they would get. He didn’t want to think about pushing her and her running from him. He would wait as long as she needed him to…he would wait forever. As long as she loved him and as long as she stayed. 

Hogan drew him into another kiss, lifting his Mets tee shirt over his head.

“How about we spend a little time concentrating on us?” she asked.

“I'm listening.” He pulled down her sweatpants.

“For once I am not asking you to listen Lyman, and I definitely don’t want you to talk. Concentrate.”

It would not be a problem. She was right; he definitely did not have the time right now for marathon training. There was too much on his plate as it was.

***


End file.
